


Exchange of Information

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Exploration, Held Down, Kissing, M/M, Marcky, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Scratching, Sexual Fantasy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky and Mark are a new couple, so a bit of show and tell about what they both like in bed makes perfect sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange of Information

Mark ducked his head forward to kiss the tip of Nicky’s nose and smiled fondly when the older man wriggled slightly, a happy grin spreading over his face.

“I like that.”

“You do?” Mark replied, doing it again. “I’ll do it more often, then.”

“I’d like that.” Nicky chuckled, hooking one arm round Mark’s waist and snuggling closer to him in the bed. Mark kissed his ear, smirking when Nicky wriggled. “I like that too.”

“You’re very easy to please today.” Mark ran his fingers up and down Nicky’s naked back, feeling the soft flesh move over wiry muscles. He loved days off like this. It was glorious, just getting to lay in bed all day with his boyfriend. They hadn’t been together long, it was still so new and exciting, just like true love should be. Not that he’d say that to Nicky. Oh no. But soon. It was getting a little hard to hide how truly enamoured of this perfect man he actually was.

But yes, lying in bed, all cuddled up with someone you loved had to be the best thing. Especially on a Sunday afternoon when it was rainy and cold outside, and the bed was so warm and comfortable. Especially when your gorgeous new boyfriend had popped over and asked if you wanted to cuddle for a bit.

He stroked Nicky’s slim, beautiful back again, relishing the soft sigh that floated up from the mouth pressed to his shoulder.

“Let me guess…” Mark started.

“Yeah, I like that too.” Nicky laughed, pulling back so he could peck Mark’s lips. “You feel good.”

“Er…” Mark blushed, searching for the proper reply. He didn’t think he’d ever been told that before. “…thank you.”

A sweet laugh floated up from their joined breaths. Mark kissed him again, gently, his mouth lazily caressing beautiful pouting lips, enjoying the comfort. Nicky sighed, his voice mirroring Mark’s own contentment.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his hands caressing Mark’s face gently. “Remind me why I didn’t see that before?”

“Erm… cos you were dating a girl?”

“Hmm…” Nicky sighed, lifting his lips to Mark’s again and tugging the duvet up to their necks, their warmth trapped under the heavy material. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Mark snorted a smirk, overwhelmed by the depths of the love he felt for this beautiful man. Had it only been six months since Nicky had come to him in a broken mess, Georgina having left him? Had it been only three weeks since Nicky had kissed him, full on the mouth, completely without warning? It felt like they’d been together a lifetime.

He’d never felt this. He’d been too young to feel this. Or so he’d thought. His heart, completely signed over to another person at the age of twenty-one. What were the odds?

Nicky tickled him suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he shrieked out an embarrassing giggle, slapping away the hands that had alighted on his stomach. Nicky laughed, grabbing Mark’s own hands and tugging them back around his waist again.

“You’re so bloody cute.” Mark felt himself blush. “What you thinking?”

“Nothing.” Mark smiled, one hand lifting to run through Nicky’s hair. Nicky nearly purred, pushing into the touch and closing his eyes in graceful ecstasy.

“Mmm… I like that too…” He breathed, and Mark closed his own eyes, Nicky’s sighing tone totally sexy and tempting. “Feels nice.”

“You’re easy to please.” Mark said again, laughing affectionately.

“No, you’re just very, very good at pleasing me.” Nicky stretched lazily in Mark’s arms, their bodies rubbing almost accidentally together. Mark’s hand trailed down and cupped one perfect buttock, squeezing it gently. Nicky whimpered, thrusting into Mark’s thigh. “Feels very nice.” He gasped, and Mark moaned when he was guided into a messy kiss, Nicky’s tongue invading his mouth slowly and erotically, lapping over his own tongue and exploring him.

When they came up for breath, Mark was panting, almost desperate for air but not having been willing to take it while Nicky was conducting that leisurely exploration of his mouth.

“God.” He muttered, while Nicky laid his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Tell me what makes you feel good.” A soft voice said against his neck, and he looked down to see Nicky staring up at him. “What do you like?”

Mark laughed, his cheeks blushing red again at simple idea of vocalising his own personal desires.

“I like everything you do.” He replied simply, but Nicky shook his head.

“No… I want to know. Seriously.” Lips pressed to his shoulder. “How do you like it? What can I do to make it better?”

“You’re fine. You’re amazing.” Mark evaded, sliding down so they could be face to face. Nicky stroked his cheek.

“I want to be perfect for you. I dunno, you’re amazing and I feel like…”

“Believe me, there’s nothing more you could do for me.” Mark smiled, Nicky’s own insecurity taking a higher position than his own. “You’re amazing.”

“But I don’t know what I’m doing that’s amazing.” Nicky pouted, giving him that look that always made his knees buckle. It was a good thing he was lying down, then. “I want to know so I can do it more.”

“Oh.” Mark blushed, and pecked Nicky’s pout to hide it. “Um. Well.” He glanced away, and then slowly reached up to touch his own neck, just behind the earlobe, feeling his cheeks burn and embarrassed butterflies flutter in his stomach. “Here.” He said finally, watching the way Nicky watched his hand. “I like it when you kiss me here.”

Nicky nodded, propping himself up a little and leaning over. Mark’s fingers were moved away and he shivered at the damp, fluttering touch of Nicky’s lips.

“There?”

Mark nodded. “Feels nice.”

“Good.” Mark shivered again at the rush of Nicky’s breath over damp flesh. “Do you like it when I use my tongue, or do you just like me to kiss?”

“A… a little of both.” Mark admitted, feeling his blush worsen. God, you didn’t talk about this! You just did it and hoped for the best! “When… when you just kiss first and then it gets more and…” He swallowed. “…yeah.”

“Like this?” Nicky asked, ducking his head and kissing the spot again, just lightly, sending tingles all over Mark’s skin. Then there was a little more pressure, and a soft moan forced its way from Mark’s mouth when soft lips pressed down, a tongue flickering out for a split moment. His hands gripped Nicky’s hips and tightened, pulling the smaller man to him.

“Mmm… yes…” Mark sighed, and Nicky chuckled, brushing the hair off Mark’s forehead.

“You look all dazed and cute.” He said, his smile fond. “So sexy.” He stroked Mark’s arm, fingers rubbing the hair backwards and tickling. “I like making you look like that.”

“I like you making me look like that.” Mark replied, pressing bashfully into the touch. “God… you turn me on so much.” He said quietly. Nicky kissed his forehead.

“Feeling’s mutual.” He wriggled against Mark, making him gasp at the feeling of a semi-hard cock pressing to him. “See?”

“Oh.” Mark breathed, wriggling as well, wanting to feel more of that. “Nice.”

“Mmm… now tell me more.”

Mark shook his head, feeling suddenly very small. “Feels weird.”

“What? Telling me?”

Mark nodded. “Sounds stupid but I…” He shrugged.

“You’re never stupid.” Nicky whispered, kissing his forehead. “You’re amazing.”

“Mmm…” Mark muttered noncommittally, still not sure how to take all the praise he seemed to be getting lately. “I dunno. I’m just afraid I’m gonna say something really weird and freak you out.”

Nicky cackled loudly and Mark punched him lightly on the arm, blushing red. Nicky punched him back.

“Come on, Mark! You’re hardly gonna ask to be put into a nappy or something, are you?” His lips pressed hard to Mark’s, lips crashing against teeth and bruising. Nicky nipped Mark’s top lip lightly, giggling. “I wanna know everything about you. You think I’d be here if I didn’t?”

Mark shrugged, feeling a lovely feeling of contentment swell up inside him. Nicky kissed his hair.

“It’s okay.”

Mark shook his head. “I’m sorry.” Nicky’s arms wrapped tighter around him, stroking his back so sweetly. He felt his own cock stir a little, having wilted through his sheer embarrassment. Nicky nuzzled his cheek, so completely forgiving and accepting. He took a deep breath. “Maybe you could … go first?”

“We don’t have to do this if…”

“No.” Mark smiled nervously. “No, we can. It’s okay.”

“Okay.” Nicky nodded, then leant in to kiss the same spot Mark had shown him before, sending those tingles running all over Mark’s body again. Oh. Nicky pulled back, and Mark stared at him with heavy, hungry eyes, secretly excited about Nicky telling him exactly how he wanted to be pleased.

Nicky’s fingers lifted to his neck, on the right side.

“Here.”

Mark leant over, his lips making gentle contact with the soft skin of Nicky’s neck. There was a soft sigh from the body laid beneath him and fingers tangled in his hair.

“Use your teeth.” Nicky murmured, his leg wrapping around Mark’s hips. Mark did so, scraping his teeth lightly down the length of Nicky’s throat and feeling himself react to the way Nicky moaned and thrust up a little. “That feels so… so good…” Nicky whimpered.

“Where next?” Mark asked, when he felt he’d well and truly exhausted Nicky’s neck. Nicky was moaning, and thrusting against him, but Mark suddenly realised he wanted to draw this out, make Nicky want it.

“Your turn.” Nicky shook his head. “You tell me.”

Mark nodded readily. “Okay.” He thought for a second, closing his eyes and imagining all the places he wanted Nicky to kiss and touch. “I… I like fingernails on my back.” He blushed, starkly aware of his relative lack of experience. Sure he’d shagged, but it had never been like this. Never this tender and exploratory.

“You do?” Nicky smiled, and Mark nodded, allowing Nicky to slip his arms under Mark’s, trailing his fingers up and down the soft, supple flesh of Mark’s back. “Harder?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded. Then suddenly his skin was alight with pleasure when blunt nails dragged lightly down his back, teasing him and making him arch away from the torture. He moaned. “Nix…”

“You do like that, don’t you?” Nicky murmured, his voice a little shaky. Mark nodded, burying his face in Nicky’s neck.

“Feels good. Your turn.” He added quickly.

“Okay…” Nicky paused, audibly thinking. “I like having my nipples played with.” He said, and Mark nodded, reaching down to stroke the hard nubs, running his fingers in circles round them, pinching them, trying to find the method that best suited Nicky. It wasn’t long before Nicky let out a low moan, and Mark smiled. Perfect.

“Do you like having yours touched?” Nicky asked.

Mark shrugged. “I don’t dislike it. They’re not all that sensitive.”

“Okay.” Nicky nodded, running his fingers over them anyway. “Just wanted to do that.” He explained. “You really do have a gorgeous chest. All hairy and sexy...”

“Yeah?” Mark asked softly, his fingers twining through Nicky’s hair when the blonde bent to kiss his chest, moving slowly downwards. “Nix…” He groaned, feeling Nicky’s chest press against his cock. “S’good.”

“You like this?” Nicky asked. Mark nodded, letting Nicky guide him properly onto his back, the smaller man resting his chin on Mark’s belly, looking up at him fondly. Mark stroked his hair, smiling adoringly when tender kisses were pressed all over his stomach, Nicky nuzzling Mark’s hips, rubbing his cheek over the base of Mark’s ribs. “Love your stomach.” He breathed, and Mark gasped as breath tickled him, his cock making contact with Nicky’s chest when he thrust up involuntarily.

“Please… Nicky…” He choked out, arching up, trying to force some pressure onto his suddenly urgent cock. “Please…”

“Mmm… wait… enjoying myself…” Nicky whimpered, in a moaning, beseeching little voice that had Mark bucking up even harder, wanting Nicky’s tongue away from the hollow curve of his hip and toward more sensitive areas. Nicky looked up. “It’s my turn, and this is what makes me feel good.”

“O… kay…” Mark panted, groaning as the skin around his belly button was nibbled delicately, a tongue slowly fucking the shallow well. “Christ, stop or I won’t… won’t be able to make it until…”

“You’re fine.” Nicky soothed gently, his mouth dragging lower, so slow it was torture. “Hold it. I want to smell you.”

“No… no… my turn and you already… already got my stomach… My turn…” Mark tried to be in charge, he really did.

Nicky looked up, his eyes darker than Mark had ever seen them and bringing a hoarse gasp to his throat. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“Suck me.” Mark groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes. “Please…”

“How do you like it?” Nicky asked, already beginning to nuzzle Mark’s thighs apart, taking deep, searching breaths.

“Don’t care…” Mark gasped, feeling a nose nudge his balls. “Just suck me. Please. Need your mouth.” Nicky grinned, wrapping his hand around the shaft, and then Mark groaned as hot, silky wetness sank down over him, taking him slowly in, so slowly. Then dragged back up again, popping away from the tip with a hungry slurp.

“You like teeth?”

Mark shook his head desperately, trying to push his hips up towards Nicky’s mouth.

“Slow or fast?”

“Fast. Just want to come. God, Nicky.” Mark babbled, his fingers tangling through Nicky’s hair. “Just do it. Please.”

Nicky shrugged, a teasing smirk in his eye, then dipped his head forward again, his lips closing around the head and sucking lightly, going slightly harder when fingers tightened in his hair. Mark moaned, trying not to thrust too hard.

“I…I…I…” Mark attempted to speak, but couldn’t get the words out. Nicky felt so good sucking him, making him need. “Nicky!” He groaned, bucking up, feeling so close to the edge. “Please…” He whimpered when Nicky pulled away, frustrated beyond belief.

“Do you want me to suck your balls?”

“Oh Jeeeeeeesus…” Mark moaned, clapping a hand over his mouth and biting down hard on the heel. Nicky giggled. “Yes… yes, please...” He replied around the flesh in his mouth, his voice muffled.

“Like this?” Nicky mumbled, his lips pressing lightly to the right one, soft and moist. Mark whimpered, hitching his knees up, trying to urge Nicky on. A soft humming vibrated through him, and he gasped out loud, grabbing onto the sheets.

“Ohhh… Nicky…”

“Okay?”

“Yeah…” Mark moaned as Nicky’s mouth opened, suckling gently at the flesh of his sac, drawing the sensitive skin slowly into his mouth. His fingers tangled in the sheets while he arched his back, crying out when Nicky’s mouth engulfed him, rolling him wetly within that heat. Letting go of Nicky’s hair, he grabbed his own ankles, trying to give Nicky better access, almost desperate.

Nicky drew back a little, releasing Mark’s balls and peppering soft kisses all over them, his tongue joining in as the kisses got faster and harder and wetter, building up the pressure, sending Mark into the absolute throes of ecstasy. But something was missing. Something…

“Finger me...!” He gasped out, grabbing Nicky’s hair and tugging harder than was probably necessary. “Please… suck me and… and finger me… please…” He heard Nicky moan loudly, feeling it vibrate against the sensitive flesh of his balls. Nicky’s mouth pulled away for a second, then closed around the head of Mark’s cock, a saliva-wet finger pressing to Mark’s entrance.

It was barely inside before Mark was coming, thrusting deep into Nicky’s mouth, his groans echoing through the room, the finger screwing slowly into him and extending his orgasm to mind-blowing proportions.

There was a pleased grunt from below him, and Mark panted as Nicky’s mouth pulled away, feeling too boneless and sated to move.

There was a soft laugh. Mark turned his head to let Nicky nuzzle at his ear, damp kisses making him shiver and a soft tongue tickling his neck.

“Was that okay?” Nicky murmured, his words brushing against the damp whorls of Mark’s ear and making him sigh in pleasure, too dazed to do otherwise.

“Nicky.” He managed, putting a hand over his eyes again. “Shit…”

His lover chuckled, climbing on top and settling his head against Mark’s chest, his body warm and comforting, weighting him down.

“Catch your breath, love. We’ve got all day.”

“Yeah.” Mark breathed, his hand tangling in Nicky’s hair. It felt so soft and silky between his fingers, slipping through his grip while Nicky purred, rubbing his cheek against the hair on Mark’s chest. “Bloody hell, Nix…”

“You’re so sexy.” Nicky whispered. “Love you. Want you.”

“Oh Nix…” It was a soft, whispered moan, all Mark could manage. He tightened his grip in Nicky’s hair, guiding his lover’s face up and letting his full lips caress pouty ones, hearing a pleased sigh.

“Mmm… Marky…” Nicky breathed, parting his lips. Mark’s tongue slipped inside easily, tracing the inside of Nicky’s lips, flicking against the top one before his lips closed on the bottom one, sucking lightly, knowing Nicky loved it. He bit down.

There was a sudden wild growl, and Mark nearly lost his breath when Nicky grabbed him and rolled them over, yanking Mark on top, taking handfuls of Mark’s hair in his fists. Their mouths were crushed together, a leg hooked around his hips, pulling Mark down against Nicky’s very apparent erection.

“Marky…!” Nicky panted, his nails gripping the back of Mark’s neck and digging in, his other hand clawing Mark’s back. Mark gave as good as he was given, once the world stopped spinning, and ground down hard, feeling Nicky arch into him.

“This how you want it?” Mark asked, insinuating his hand under Nicky’s back. The flesh there was soft, supple, and sweaty, and he pushed up, pulling Nicky’s erection into his own belly and feeling it become slick when it crushed between them, the salty fluid trapped there.

“Ohhhh…” Nicky groaned, the hand on Mark’s back moving down to grab his bum, yanking down hard. There was a desperate whine, muffled by the damp skin of Mark’s throat. “Dunno… I want you… want to be… but you… oh so good…” Mark had to let a laugh escape at Nicky’s sudden inarticulacy.

“Hard and fast? Or slow and hot?”

“Don’t make me choose…” Nicky moaned, his hand cupping Mark’s face when the younger man pulled away slightly. “Just want you kissing me and want…” There was another moan when Mark’s lips touched down on his, just lightly, and then harder, going faster, adding tongue, speeding up. Mark nibbled Nicky’s bottom lip, sucked at the top one.

Nicky made a soft, desperate noise, clutching Mark’s back and pulling him down.

“Want you on top of me.” He said against the cage of Mark’s lips. Mark nodded, letting himself relax on top of Nicky, keeping himself propped up on his elbows. “I like it when you’re on top of me.” Nicky added. “You feel… it’s like you’re all around me and…” He trailed off, his mouth finding Mark’s again. His legs lifted, curling around Mark’s bottom and hooking his thighs, pulling them tightly together. Mark felt Nicky’s cock become enveloped in the soft flesh of his stomach and let out a moan at the unexpectedly erotic feeling.

“Oh baby…” Nicky gasped. “I like… take me hard. I’m…” He arched up suddenly, hands grabbing at Mark’s back. “Oh… I want to…”

“Tell me what you want.” Mark whispered. “Can’t do anything unless you tell me, can I?”

When Nicky made a wild, desperate groan, Mark smiled smugly.

“Ride me.” Nicky groaned. “I love it when you ride me. When I’m in you, I…” A harsh gasp cut off his words when Mark bit down on his shoulder, knowing without having to be told how much Nicky loved being marked. “Ah… and then… oh god, when I feel you move… so good…”

“You want me on top…?” Mark whispered, ducking his head so he could suck at Nicky’s exposed throat, trying to go as hard as he could without leaving a mark. It might have been easy to hide a red lovebite on Nicky’s shoulder, but one on his neck was a bit trickier. Still, Nicky seemed to love it, clawing at Mark’s back and whimpering loudly, his head tipped back to give Mark better access.

“Fucking hurry up!” He laughed breathlessly. Mark stifled a laugh. Nicky could be adorably pathetic when he was turned on.

He climbed up, knees supporting himself over Nicky's hips, balancing himself so they didn't quite touch. Teasing. Then he dropped his hips, feeling Nicky's cock brush against his bum lightly then pulling off again, breaking the connection as fast as he made it. He did it again. Nicky growled, low in his throat, his eyes wild.

“Mark...”

Mark grinned, reaching behind him to tease the inside of Nicky's thighs, feeling the automatic twitch of muscles and nerves under his fingers.

“You want?”

“Fuck, Mark.” Nicky tried to grab him, pull him down, increase the contact, but Mark caught his hands before he could get a grip, forcing them above Nicky's head and holding them to the pillow with one hand.

“I like holding you down.” Mark admitted, feeling Nicky arch helplessly off the bed, his weeping erection butting at Mark's groin, not enough.

“Fuck.” Nicky rasped, closing his eyes, his back almost bent in half. He dropped back to the bed, panting, his eyes opening wide when Mark reached a hand behind himself, using his fingers to prepare the way. He was already loose from Nicky's earlier fingering, but Nicky's cock was much bigger than a finger, so he stretched himself quickly, watching Nicky watch him, his hand clenching on Nicky's wrists when he hit a sensitive spot, unable to hold back a moan.

“Ah!”

“Fuck.” Nicky said again. His hands twitched under Mark's, trying to pull away. Nicky always got sweary when he got closer to orgasm. It was one of the things Mark loved. He also loved the face Nicky made when he was entering Mark, the one he was making now, his eyelids fluttering, colour blushing high in his cheeks. Mark lowered himself carefully, feeling the resistance, then the rush of pleasure that swept over it. Nicky was bucking wildly now, Mark's hands and hips anchoring him to the bed. Mark bent down to kiss him, remembering how much Nicky liked to be covered, wrapped up. He let go of Nicky's wrists, pulling him up into a sitting position, wrapping his legs around Nicky's hips and settling into the cradle of his lap, leaning back slightly to keep the connection.

Arms wound around his back, hugging him tight. Nicky's mouth sucking at his collarbone, delirious noises muffled by his shoulder. Mark lifted slightly, feeling Nicky's whimper, then dropped again. Not able to pull off more than a couple of inches in this position.

So deep, though. He squeezed his muscles, feeling Nicky's cry as much as hearing it, the hands scrabbling at his back.

“Fuck.” It was all Nicky could seem to say. Fingernails dug into his spine, Nicky pushing himself back slightly so he could look at Mark, both of them leaning backwards on their hands, anchored by the place where they joined. Mark got his feet planted on the bed, using the leverage to lift, drop, lift, drop, the odd angle tilting Nicky's cock toward his belly, targeting his prostate, thrusting his hips into the air. He had already come once, but he could already feel his second orgasm stirring unstoppably in his belly, his erection hard and throbbing against his stomach, bouncing slightly with the movement of his thrusts.

He squeezed again, listening to Nicky's tortured cry, then stopped. It wouldn't do to finish this too soon.

He dropped his hips, sitting down and getting his knees back under him, leaning over Nicky again. Nicky was still propped up on his hands, leaned back, looking up at Mark with parted lips, his eyes glazed.

“No, don't stop.” He muttered, dark eyes catching Mark's, all pupil. “Jesus, don't stop.”

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Mark could feel his own voice shaking. So so close. Nicky swallowed, his lips parting again on a low gasp. “Come on Nix. Tell me.”

“Fuck.” Nicky licked his lips, taking his weight on one hand so he could card the other through Mark's sweaty hair. “Lift up.”

Mark did, feeling Nicky's cock slide out until only the head remained. Nicky let out a dry sob, tipping his head back.

“Now... now squeeze.” Mark did. Nicky's face screwed up on a garbled moan. “Again.” Mark did. Not thrusting, just squeezing. “Again. Like that.” He urged when Mark began to set a rhythm, his muscles contracting over and over again like a heartbeat. Nicky began to thrust, and Mark matched his pace, squeezing every time Nicky pulled back, letting himself go slack whenever he thrust in. He could feel his own orgasm coming on hard and fast, the contraction of his muscles pulling Nicky against his prostate with every stroke.

“Fuck.” He heard himself say. Nicky echoed it, thrusting in one more time and using his free hand to yank Mark's hips down against his, their pelvises smashing together and being held that way while Nicky let go, his cries filling the room as he filled up Mark.

Mark fisted himself, stroking fast and hard, not far away now. Nicky's hand came up to help him, thank god. He fell backward against Nicky's bent up knees, closing his eyes and feeling the rush of ecstasy, the agonising release. When he came to, they were both covered in cum and Nicky was flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, gasping in shrill, pained breaths.

He pulled off painfully, wincing. The awkward angle may have been nice at the time, but he felt thoroughly abused, his muscles protesting loudly. Nicky whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Fuck.” He said.

Mark nodded blankly, trying to curl up next to him but just kind of collapsing, one leg hanging off the side of the bed, his head on Nicky's shoulder. They lay still for a few minutes, letting their heartbeats steady until Mark shivered, his cooling sweat catching the light breeze through the window.

Nicky pulled the blanket over them. Mark dragged his leg back up onto the bed, flinching when his arse objected to the movement. Nicky let out a broken laugh.

“I like you.”

Mark smiled weakly, taking Nicky's hand and squeezing.


End file.
